


In the room where it happened

by ajproctor



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajproctor/pseuds/ajproctor
Summary: A story in which where a sociopath recognises another when she sees one.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	In the room where it happened

Tiredness had hardly crept into Ivy the whole time she had been in the slot and always having been bored easily, she made a habit of pacing the cell, tracing lines upon the walls, looking where others had carved their names and little drawings that she would stare at for what seemed like hours. 

Once there was nothing but darkness seeping through the bars, Ivy laid on her back and breathed out. There was no point in staying awake longer than she needed, especially in here so she closed her eyes and attempted to sleep. 

She wasn’t even close to falling asleep when she began to hear the faint sound of heels clacking against the floor. This was nothing new as the screws were always on the go except this time, the steps came closer until she heard the door of the next cell being opened. 

There wasn’t much sound except for a couple of mumbles she couldn’t make out. The door closed again and that was that. She was pretty sure it was Jodie Spiteri in the next cell to her, she knew Franky Doyle was further down due to her flying off the handle every now and then but she didn’t care much for either of them. 

She was almost asleep when she thought she heard footsteps again. Ignoring it, she nuzzled her head into the pillow and tried to sleep but all she could hear was whimpers and cries coming from outside and then in the cell for a few moments before her eyes flew open to see the ceiling. She turned her head to the door in frustration. 

"Shut the fuck up, some of us are trying to sleep!" 

Joan flinched, the whole corridor emerged in silence as each person among it sat in a mix of anticipation and fear. She stepped away from Franky’s cell door after checking on her, knowing now that she would probably wake up and carefully made her way to Ivy’s cell. 

The cries became quieter and muffled. Ivy sat up, as if ready to see the dark yet wondrous eyes of Joan Ferguson meeting hers through the window on the door. 

Knowing that Ivy couldn’t have known what happened even if she heard her leave then return, Joan studied the innocent seeming look on her face for a brief moment before slipping away. 

She had never took much notice of this Ivy character before. She remembered her induction but she hadn’t caused much trouble until last week when she had become involved in a scuffle. She had already been slotted before Joan had any control of the situation and so had forgotten she was in there. 

She remembered her gaze to be heartless, no colour in her cheeks, her skin mirroring the moon in the dimmed lights of the prison. She was slighter than Joan and younger too. Certainly intriguing and one to look out for. 

While Joan headed back to her office to collect some things before going home, Ivy laid back down, struggling to get the image of Joan out of her head. It wasn’t hard to figure out that something had happened between her and Jodie tonight and by the sounds of it, Jodie had suffered. 

Franky had called out to Jodie a few times before she had seemed to give up and so the block remained quiet until sunrise. 

And Ivy couldn’t stop thinking about Joan and what she was capable of. She had always been drawn to the woman, the way she towered over everyone else, her ethereal traits that pieced her together perfectly. Ivy hoped she had finally gained her attention. 

The next day, Ivy heard Franky being released back into general population. There had been some commotion which she had tried to listen to but only managed to make out that Vera and Bridget were there. From what she did hear, Franky had refused to leave and she couldn’t help but feel that it was on Jodie’s behalf. 

Day turned into night and Ivy felt a shiver infiltrate her being when she heard the familiar footsteps creep down the corridor and stop at Jodie’s cell. She waited until Joan was finished with her and then widened her eyes as her own door opened, the rush of anticipation exciting her to no ends. 

Joan stood in the doorway, shadows bouncing from her shoulders and brightening her face with the faint moonlight that overlooked the cell. 

"Come with me". Joan spoke with no emotion whatsoever. Just a glare upon Ivy that encouraged her to stand up and follow her out of the cell. 

The journey was silent as they walked side by side. Ivy was small compared to Joan but felt tall as she accompanied the governor. 

They reached a store room that only the staff was allowed in. Joan expected Ivy to back up against the wall, fright to be written on her face but instead she stood in front of Joan, her eyes travelling from her chest to her frowning features with a boldness only Joan could recognise. 

"So what now, governor?"


End file.
